Dreams
by kat-jen-insane
Summary: 13 years the tamers defeated the d-reaper. Will each tamer plus their children get what they always dreamed from? rewrote chap 1


Me: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Tai: Hey!  
  
Me: What?  
  
01, 02&Frontier: WHERE ARE WE?!  
  
Me: Oh.  
  
Tamers: This is a tamers fic!  
  
01, 02&Frontier: WHY?!  
  
Me: Hey! Leave me alone  
  
Tamers: Yeah!  
  
Me: Don't worry. The rest of you are still in my other fic.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~Takato's pov~  
  
13 years ago the tamers defeated the D-Reaper. 8 years ago the gang broke up. Henry and Rika both disappeared after that. There's a rumor that they got married and moved to China. I sent people to China to look for them and I never found them. Jeri was pretty sad when Rika disappeared. Oh! By the way I'm the president of Japan. No one ever thought that a boy whose family owns a bakery would be president. Our digital partners are doing fine. Guilmon told me that Terriermon and Renamon got married. [A/N: do digimon get married?] All of the digimon are still in the digital world. Henry said he found a way but then he disappeared. All of us still keep in touch except for the two lovebirds. [A/N: Henry and Rika.]  
  
"Honey.." My wife called out. "I need to talk to you"  
  
"Ok." I said "Come in Jeri"  
  
~Jeri's pov~ I needed to tell Takato something very important.  
  
"Takato.." I said "Taka's missing."  
  
"What?!" Takato shouted. "Chief!" The chief came in. "Where is my son?!" "My. President, your son was playing near the ocean and he fell in." "Kazu, where is he now?" "We're not sure but we think that he's something in China." "Where in China" "Near the fields of Canton" [A/N: I don't know if there are fields in Canton and I don't how far Japan is from Canton] "Well, let's go find him." Kazu left the room. "Jeri.." Takato turned to me with hurt in his eyes. "Come with me. Maybe we'll be lucky and run into Henry and Rika and you'll recognize them." "Ok" I said. We both left the room for the plane.  
  
Canton, China  
  
~Henry's pov~  
  
8 years have passed since I secretly married Rika. After that we moved to China. We have 3 kids. All are girls... but Rika's pregnant and I hope it's a boy, I'm already outnumbered. By the way most people would think that after we moved we would be rich since we came from wealthy families, but we're really. poor. I'm a fisherman and I spend all my time fishing when I'm not with my family.  
  
"Jianliang!" another fisherman called.  
  
"What?" I shouted back.  
  
"You should come look at this" he shouted back.  
  
I walked over there think this was some kind of prank. When I got there I saw a boy floating in the water. His body was far from shore.  
  
"How'd he get there?" I asked.  
  
"Dunno" was his response. "I just saw him in there. My guess was that he's dead."  
  
I looked at his body and dived in the water.  
  
"Jianliang! You fool! What an I suppose to tell your family?" he shouted  
  
I swam to his floating body in the water. I got hold of his body and I felt like I was going to drown and then I saw a line in the water and he was screaming "Grab on the line Jianliang!" I grabbed the line and he helped me get out of the water.  
  
"You dummy! Why would you risk your life for something like that?" he screamed at me.  
  
"He reminds me of someone." I said. "An old friend of mine called Takato, and he also reminds me of Jeri." I laughed "You know after eight years you never forget the ones who mean the most to you." We were silence for a while. "I better get home." I picked up the boy and started for home.  
  
"You're taking him?! Wait. He might be the son you'll never have." "Hahahaha. Very funny. Don't worry about me." "You don't even have enough food to feed your family and you're taking another?" "Don't worry." "Fine. Take care. See you tomorrow." "Bye."  
  
I left and started walking home.  
  
~Rika's pov~  
  
"Mama." my youngest daughter called me.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
  
"When can we eat again?" "Yea, mama when can we eat again?" "When baba said so. Hey you ate this morning." "We know but we're hungry again!" my 3 girls said. "Look baba is coming with something huge that looks like a child. Oh!" "Mama? What's wrong?" "Baba is coming with a child!"  
  
We all rushed outside to Henry.  
  
"Hey." He called as if nothing was happening.  
  
"What's wrong with the child you have?" I asked.  
  
"Found him well Dawei found floating in the water. He looks very familiar. What do you think mama?" "I think that your right but we don't have enough food." "Don't worry. Dawei was worried about that too. We'll mange. Who's hungry?" "We are!" he handed all of us a bag with food for rich people inside. I kissed him saying "You when to the city." He replied with a kiss of his own saying "Dawei did. I gave him money." "You're so sweet." "I better put him in a bed." He went into the house and the girls ran in the house saying "We got rich food." over and over again.  
  
"Rika?" Henry called from the house.  
  
"Yea?" I said.  
  
"Can you watch him? I need to get something from the field." "Ok." "Thanks"  
  
Henry walked to the fields as I walked into the house to see the boy with Henry's rifle in his hand pointing it at our girls.  
  
"Hey! Put that down, boys shouldn't play with these." I said at him.  
  
He saw me and said "Sorry. I was scared."  
  
"What's your name?" "My name is Taka. Sorry that I scared you girls." he said at my daughters. "How did I get here?" "So, you're awake." Henry was at the door. "I'm sorry. My name is Jianliang Lee. This is my wife Ruki and my daughters Wei Chan, Mew Lin, and Siu Mei." "Baba, his' name is Taka." "So, Taka do you come from Japan?" "Yea, hey where I am Mr. Lee?" "You don't need to call me that, call me Henry." "Ok Henry. can you tell me where in Japan I am so I can go home?" "You're not in Japan. You're in China."  
  
~Taka's pov~  
  
Oh, man. Dad's going to kill if mom doesn't get to me first. I'm a different country. I thought I was in a different city but country. They were kind enough to let me stay but I have to help Henry fish. He said it would be like the son I never had and then Mrs. Lee, I mean Rika said and will never have.  
  
"Hey Taka!" I turned around to see Mew Lin the oldest daughter calling me.  
  
"Hi. What are you doing here?" "Oops I guess baba didn't tell you." "Um. what's baba?" "I guess I have a lot to teach you. Baba is dad in Chinese. Today baba is going to the city and I always come with him." "Why?" "Well baba needs help carrying the stuff and I'm the oldest and I have no brothers so. I get stuck with this job." "Jie Jie!" we turned to see Wei Chan the middle of the group and Siu Mei the youngest. "Jie Jie!" "What's going on? Why are you here?" "Um. What's Jie Jie?" "Oh! He doesn't know what Jie Jie is?" Wei Chan said to Siu Mei. "Xiao Jie Jie, he's from Japan. He speaks Riyu." "Um." "Taka, Riyu means Japanese. It means that you speak Japanese. Anyway answer my question!" "Baba's taking us all to the city" we saw Rika behind the girls. "Mama! It's not fair! I always go with baba!" "Hey, Mew Lin" I tried to change the subject. "Ni jiannian ji sui?" "Wow! Wo shi qi sui Taka." "Um. I think that means you're seven years old, right?" "You're right Taka." "You're the same age as me." "Wow. Taka?" "Yea?" "Who taught you Chinese?" "Um. Ni baba he mama." "Taka you're doing much better" Rika said. "Well let's go meet baba." "Ok!" For the rest of the day we went to the city and I had a fun time and I thought that this family has fun even though they're poor. Last night we had fun. I was really happy with this family. There was a storm and Henry took the lantern and made shadow puppets. He made so many funny puppets that we forgot about the storm until we heard the crashing noise outside.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: How do you like it so far?  
  
All season characters except Henry and Izzy and Ken: What do the Chinese words mean?  
  
Me: Email me if you want to know what they mean. See you guys later! 


End file.
